No tomorrow
by Godde
Summary: Four years after that fateful summer Ben, Gwen, and their grandfather are working for the government, and not necessarily because they want to... BxG
1. Introduction

_This is my first attempt at at fanfiction of any sort. constructive criticism is appreciated  
(so is is unadulterated praise, but I'm trying to be humble)._

_BEWARE: probable BenXGwen pairing_

* * *

No Tomorrow

A Ben10 Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

Gwen leaned against the door frame, silently watching her cousin. He was reading; which in and of itself was unremarkable, but it brought home to her how much had changed in the four years since she, Ben, and their grandfather had spent their summer touring the country and fighting aliens (as well as each other).

Her cousin interrupted her reverie,

"What'cha doin' dweeb?" he asked without looking up.

Maybe he hadn't changed _that_ much.

"Just thinking about how badly I'm going to kick your ass when we spar today doofus."

His head popped up from his book. That got his attention.

"Yeah, right, No way am I letting that happen."

He taunted as he rolled off the sofa discarded his book and grabbed his duffel bag all in one movement. His bright green eyes glinted and his grin widened in anticipation of combat.

She frowned slightly. "Forgetting some thing dimwit"

Ben's eyes went wide and he checked himself, "nope, I'm wearing pants this time." He responded smiling as if that were some sort of accomplishment.

A discouraged sigh escaped her lips, "Your badge! You remember what happened last time, don't you?

He did. His grin fell. His only verbal response was a grunt as he turned around to search for his security badge.

She knew her cousin hated working for the government as some weird cross between agent and specimen, but it was that or be hunted which was a losing proposition now that Uncle Sam knew who they were, not that Ben and herself couldn't elude capture, but they had to think of their parents and extended family, including their grandfather who had been offered a job in the new monster hunting agency. No actual threats had been made when they were contacted, but…

It was definite proof that Ben had matured that he accepted the "paid summer internship" at a base in the middle of nowhere. There were definite advantages to the arrangement though, there were a surprising number of magical tomes and grimores in the base library, and less surprising was the intelligence on aliens obviously available from when the "Plumbers" were active.

"YES!" Ben yelled from behind the couch, standing and holding the badge above his head like a trophy.

"I found it! Now let's go beat the crap out of each other!"

Gwen couldn't help but grin at her cousin's enthusiasm, as she followed him towards to recreation building.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_So yeah, that's what i have so far._

_next chapter should be the fight, and from Ben's perspective, but nothing is set in stone, so if you have any suggestions please put it in your review.  
_

_thank you for reading._


	2. FIGHT!

Okay, definitely Ben x Gwen now, kind of angsty too.  
yes I know the chapter's still short, but I'm still learning. I guess they're really more like scenes than chapters at the the moment.  
To be honest this is the farthest I've ever gotten in actually writing a story, so I figure this is a good length for the moment.  
So without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 2 

Rocks smashed on his crystalline body, as he launched green shards at his cousin. He watched as they shattered against the shield she raised reflexively, but his fist was already embedded in the ground starting the chain reaction that exploded crystals from the earth, launching the fire haired sorceress into the air. She caught herself in mid air, levitating, and sang a single extended note, powerfully augmented by magic. Ben felt the awful resonance that would tear him apart begin and in a flash of green was a living pillar of flame streaking upwards.

"**AQUA AUGMENTI!"** he heard Gwen cry, her hands tracing arcane sigils in the air.

He was cold, his heat sucked away by the water that extinguished the fire that held him aloft. You could hear the _**CRUNCH!**_ Of his landing even over the splash of the pond's worth of water that surrounded him.

A Green flash and a blue and black streak circled below the flying witch, the vortex tugging her to the ground as it was intended to, but before she was in reach, he heard an ominous incantation.

"**ACCELERA IMPEDIMENTIA!"**

"_That one's new."_ He thought as his feet were stopped by unseen forces. The rest of though, kept going.

Then she was there before him, glowing fist swinging towards his face, then deflecting slightly as the magically empowered appendage glanced of his streamlined helmet and Ben's alien body collided with Gwen.

He held on to her as they rolled, unconsciously trying to protect her. (Had it been conscious he would have changed in to Cannonbolt, an alien better suited to the task.)

As they rolled to a stop Ben was on top and Gwen had pulled an arm free of his grasp.

"**TER-"** She began to intone.

As her mouth opened a very quick chain of thoughts flash through Ben's head: _"She's going to use magic", "magic requires concentration", "so distract her you idiot!!!"_ (Or rather what he convinced himself must have gone through his mind after the fact)

So he kissed her.

Even before the green flash that accompanied his return to human form had faded, his lips were covering his cousin's. Even if she hadn't been talking, the surprise Gwen felt would have made her mouth gape; so it was only natural that, without really thinking, Ben's tongue slipped in.

Gwen's surprise at all this was so total it was as if she had been paralyzed, she hardly even noticed when Ben stopped kissing her, or when he again changed forms binding her in the linen-like wrappings that now made up his body.

She finally snapped out of it when he seemed to whisper in her ear.

"Give up yet?"

"Nod if you do."

She nodded.

He unwrapped himself from her, and became human again.

She immediately began assaulting him with fists and words.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR!" she screamed as she bashed at his torso.

Ben, out of long habit, went into witty comeback mode.

"All's fair in love and war." He teased

Gwen's tone became deathly serious, and her volume barely above a whisper.

"And which one was that supposed to be?"

He was struck dumb by her comment and could only stare as she stalked off back towards the house they had been assigned on the base.

* * *

How the PLAID did I turn a perfectly good fight scene into an angsty romance scene...  
well, expect a bit more angst, but then we should get to some action.  
no you pervert, not that type action, it's not rated M

P.S. I now know the joys of being a review junkie.  
So Please give me another hit of that wonderful feeling.


	3. ANGST!

_Sorry this took as long as it did, i wanted it to be longer (and possibly more conclusive) but apparently if it takes longer than a single sitting I can't do it_.  
_so expect this to be about average length for me..._

* * *

Chapter 3

It had taken nearly an hour to report the damage he and Gwen had done to the recreation field, most of that hour had been spent being chewed out by the Quartermaster for destroying a fire hydrant. (Gwen's doing, where did you think she got the water?) Now, shuffling back to where he and his cousin were housed, he was apprehensive. looking about he realized just how much that part of the small base looked like your average everyday suburbs, "officer's housing" they had told him and Gwen, and the only place they could think of to put a couple of kids.

Of course, having finally gotten his mind off the subject, reality shoved it back in his face. Standing there on the sidewalk, in front of the cheap mass produced two-bedroom house, his gut sank.

They had been getting along alright, sure they had their differences, (she would _always_ be his dweeby cousin) but they had learned to work together well. Not that they had had much choice after that first summer, neither of them could really relate with their peers anymore, and while their grandfather understood, he was… well… old. So they had begun spending more time together, explaining it to themselves and their families as hero training, and while they still had normal friends they spent time with, most weekends they were together, training sparing and sometimes just talking. (Although, their conversations were always liberally sprinkled with "doofus" or "dork" or any of their other dozen or so meaningless insults.)

She had been there for him when puberty did weird things to his aliens, or when he had accidentally killed a man while stopping a bank robbery. She was there, and that by itself was remarkably comforting.

Now he had ruined all that.

He stepped up to the door deciding that he had to get it over with sometime.

Her tears were lost in the water rolling down her face, as she faced up into the shower, trying to wash away the memory, the feelings, the sensation. A sob caught in her throat, making her cringe.

Why was she acting this way she asked herself, _"It was just a stupid kiss, hardly a prank even!"_

"_He used his tongue!"_ she rebutted within her own mind, as she turned away from the water, letting its heavy droplets beat at her back.

The knocking on the bathroom door broke her out of her thoughts. "Gwen? You all right?"

She tried to cover herself with her hands as if the act of hearing him meant he could see her in all her glory. She cringed as if trying to hide in the nonexistent shadows of the blue tiled shower.

"Gwen, if you don't answer I'm going to have to come in and make sure you're okay."

She didn't want to answer. She just wanted him to leave her alone, but she knew if she just stayed quiet he would check on her, and find her standing there, wet, naked, and ashamed.

"GO AWAY!" she finally yelled when the door handle jiggled, it was a bit harsher than she had intended.

"Alright, dweeb I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Of course I'm not okay! I've just been molested by my cousin!" It just kind of blurted out and she immediately regretted it. She could imagine his surprise turning to sadness in the moments before:

"I'm sorry." It was quiet enough that she could hardly hear it of the shower.

"_That's part of the problem though, isn't it? I don't really want him to be sorry."_ She thought to herself as she turned of the shower and wrapped her self in a fluffy white bathrobe.

* * *

_Hopefully starting a new chapter will let my muse get back on track..._

_P.S. thank you to everyone that has written a review, they help._


End file.
